1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage holders which can be folded when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,270 discloses a folding receptacle holder for a beverage glass or the like. Two plates are held in a parallel relationship by appropriate linkage, and they both pivot on a back plate from an up or folded position to a down or open position. The outermost element defines a bottom plate when the apparatus is in its open position, and the uppermost element comprises a ring through which the cup, or the like, extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,078 discloses another type of holder in which a bottom plate folds outwardly from a back plate, and an upper ring folds outwardly and upwardly. For nesting or closed purposes, the upper ring folds downwardly and the bottom plate folds upwardly to enclose the ring and to act as a cover for the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,961 discloses another type of holder apparatus which pivots and swivels to compensate for movement of a boat or vehicle to which the apparatus is secured and the entire assembly folds for storage when not in use.